Acrylic films are known. For example, a decorative sheet comprising a base film made of an acrylic resin and a protective layer made of an acrylic resin laminated on the surface of the base film and decorative sheet comprising a base film made of an olefinic resin and a protective layer made of an acrylic resin laminated on the surface of the base film have been disclosed.
In case the acrylic resin is formed into a film, the resulting film is generally not fit for use as a decorative sheet because it is rigid and brittle. To improve brittleness of the acrylic resin and to impart flexibility to the acrylic resin, the acrylic polymers have been modified or additives have been added to the acrylic resin.